Total Drama Pokemon World Adventure
by writes4u
Summary: The 38 contestants are back and they are now traveling around the Pokemon world with their team for 1 million dollars. They will have to go against rivals, gym leaders, elite four members, champions, evil organizations, wild pokemon and each other. Rated T just in case. First 15 contestants have picked a starter.
1. Choosing Starters Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama," Chris said, as a montage of the TDROTI finale played, "Cameron and Lightning battled it out in giant robot suits. I can't say who won is case a country your in had the alternate ending be the real one. I'm looking at you United Sates. Sadly, some government agents invaded the island, and I was forced to be…decontaminated. Luckily, I managed to find a new place to host this season, a place that has no legal issues! Who will be the first to go home? How much torture can I do to them first? Find out on Total…Drama…Pokemon World Adventure!"

* * *

**(Theme Song)**

Camera pop out from underneath a Lilly pad, from the top of a cave, pushes a Drillber out from its hole and pushes a Pidgey out of a tree.

_(Music starts)_

Cameron and his Turtwig jumps in surprise as a wild Weedle appears. He is about to touch it but Lightning and his Tepig comes in and kicks it.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

An angry swarm of Beedrill starts to as they run away. They pass Lindsay, Beth and Tyler along with Lindsay's Piplup, Beth's Jigglypuff and Tyler's Mareep who were sitting down having some lunch. They see the Beedrill and start to run as well.

_You guys are on my mind_

Harold pulls out a Pokeball but suddenly his pants catch on fire. Duncan laughs at Harold as does his Chimchar. He gets a glare from both Courtney and Gwen. He stops laughing as Courtney pulls out a Pokeball.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Duncan runs away while Courtney rides her Charizard after him. Trent and his Mightyena walks up to Gwen and her Absol, who begin to blush.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see  
_

The scene changes to where Dawn and her Lucario are mediating nearby where B and Scott were battling. B starred at Scott's Persian. His Metagross then uses Hyper Beam sending Scott and his Persian into the air.

_I want to be famous_

Scott and his Persian fall to the backstage of a contest where Anne Maria is using hair spray on her Bouffalant and DJ was putting his hat on his Phanpy.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Justin is posing at the front of the stage with his Pachirisu, which is also posing. Katie and Sadie along with their Plusle and Minun are cheering for them.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Blaineley is also cheering for Justin. She and her Glameow glanced with annoyance over at Bridgette and Geoff who were making out. Bridgette's Squirtle and Geoff's Marill stare in complete confusion.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Outside, Jo was fighting with her Himmonchan. She then kicked it in the stomach causing it to send flying to Brick and his Hitmonlee.

_I'll get there one day_

In the next field, LaShawna yells something to her Wartortle, who then used Surf sending Cody's Grachomp along with Cody, Sierra and Sierra's Lopunny off the arena.

_Cause I want to be famous_

They then collide with Eva. She turns around enraged. Her Steelix then uses Iron Tail on the ground sending them flying up.

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

They fly knocking into Izzy and Owen who were riding on Owen's Tropius with Izzy Totodile.

_I want to be_

They all fall onto Noah's Snorlax who was sleeping while Noah was reading a book against a tree. On the other side, Staci is seen talking to her Cyndaquil until a Team Rocket grunt stole it.

_I want to be;_

The grunt is stopped in its track when Mike and Zoey stand in the way. Zoey sends out her Blaziken while Mike sends out his Gallade. The Grunt runs away screaming.

_I want to be famous_

Ezekiel looks at his Herdier and then at Gallade before running off to strengthen his Pokemon. He then trips head first into the mud getting in all over Dakota and her Pikachu.

_I want to be, _

Dakota becomes angry, turns into Dakotazoid and grabs Ezekiel. Pikachu and Herdier then jumps behind Sam who used his Tyranitar to knock Dakota out. He then jumps back in defense when he sees her move.

_I want to be, _

Alejandro and Heather are standing in the campfire about to kiss until Chef comes out with a Stunky. Two Hyper Beams hit him and both Alejnadro's Nidequeen and Heather's Nidoking smirk.

_I want to be famous_

The camera zooms backward and it reveal all of the contestants and their Pokemon are standing in front of a sign with the season's name on it.

_(Whistles to tune)_

* * *

"Contestants, you might be wondering why I brought you here." Chris said standing in front of a building with the contestants.

"Because you roped us in with contracts once again." Noah asked.

"Yes, but why here?" Chris asked.

"Because the island is now protected, the plane exploded and you used all of the movie genres in Total Drama Action." Courtney said annoyed.

"Okay, but do any of you recognize this?" Chris said pulling out a Pokeball. Once noticing it, Sam, Cody, Harold and Noah each knew what it was.

"I already know that some of you know what it is but to the others, I'm going to have to show them something more obvious." Chris said before releasing a Pikachu.

Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Lindsay, Beth, Zoey, and Bridgette smiled before waking up to it and petting it. "Not as cute as Cody." Sierra said.

"Now, this is a Pokemon. Pokemon are these cute and super cool animal things that battle for their trainers. Now, each of you will go into the Pokemon world. Any questions?" Chris asked.

Beth raised her hand and asked, "Won't we need Pokemon for the Pokemon world?"

"Stop talking about *censored* Pokemon! I don't care about any of these *censored* freaks!" Eva yelled. That is until Pikachu used Volt Tackle on Eva.

"Good question Beth. Here's some Pokemon food." Chris said throwing a can of food to Beth. "You will each receive a starter Pokemon and begin your journey. Now, please follow me inside. I'll explain the rules when the teams are chosen."

* * *

Inside, all of the contestants were standing outside of a lab. "I have randomly selected all of you in an order to pick a starter Pokemon." Chris said. "The first person will be Trent!"

Trent walked into a room where Chef was standing there with three Pokemon in five playpens. "Alright pick one of them right now!" Chef yelled.

Trent looked at the starters and looked at Treecko. Treecko was just leaning against the playpen's wall. "I choose Treecko." Trent said before Chef gave Treecko's Pokeball to Trent.

"Alright, Treecko, let's travel around the world and show everybody what we can do." Trent said. Treecko nodded before Trent sent him back into his Pokeball. Trent walked out the other door and it closed behind him with the door at the front opened.

"The next person is Beth." Chris said from the other side. Beth walked in and looked at all of the Pokemon. She looked at Turtwig and picked him up. "You are so cute. Turtwig do you want to be a member of my team?" Beth asked. Turtwig nodded as Chef threw Turtwig's Pokeball to Beth. She then put Turtwig in her Pokeball.

Lightning then walked in after Beth and Turtwig left. He bolted over to the Unova starters. "Which one of you wants to join Lightning in his chance for the money!"

Oshawott and Snivy were pushed out of the way by Tepig who started to jump up in joy. "You are a fighter. Wanna be mine?!" Lightning asked. Tepig nodded and snorted happily.

"Alright, then. Chef, can I have Fighter's Pokeball?" Lightning asked. When he got it, he ran out screaming, "Lightning and Fighter will beat you all."

Staci walked in next and walked next to the Johto playpen. "I just want to have all three of you." Staci said hugging Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. "Did you know that my great great great great great great great great great great grandmother actually invented the number 3? Before that, everybody could only count to the number 2." Chikorita and Totodile got tired and simply jumped back into the playpen while Cyndaquil however, sat there listening to Staci lie about her family.

"Take this and go in there!" Chef yelled giving Staci Cyndaquil's Pokeball. Staci walked out holding Cyndaquil in its Pokeball in her hand.

Lindsay was the next person to walk in. She looked at both Piplup and Chimchar. "Can I have Piper?" Lindsay asked Chef.

"Yes, you can." Chef said giving Lindsay Piper's Pokeball.

"Come on Piper! Let's go!" Lindsay said putting Piper into her Pokeball and walked out of the room.

The next person to enter the room was Courtney. "I want the Pokemon that will make me win!" Courtney said looking at the remaining Pokemon. Suddenly, Bublusaur, Squirtle, Totodile, Chikorita, Mudkip, Torchic, Chimchar, Snivy and Oshawott backed away from her quickly. She looked over at Charmander. It had a deterred look on its face. If she was going to win, she needed a Pokemon who was a lot like her.

She picked up Charmander and stormed over to Chef. "I want this one!" Courtney yelled. Chef gave Courtney the Pokeball and hide behind a desk. She went into the door with her Pokemon now inside the Pokeball.

The next contestant to enter the room was B. He looked around at the starters and stopped when he saw Oshawott. Oshawott was looking at him the same way. B turned to Chef and pointed at Oshawott. Chef tossed B the Pokeball and Oshawott went right in. B walked in the door that the others left in.

The next person was LaShawna. She looked at the starters and saw Squirtle acting super chill. "Yo Chef, can I have the turtle?" LaShawna asked.

"Fine by me." Chef said throwing Squirtle's Pokeball to LaShawna.

"Thanks." LaShawna said as she had Squirtle return. She walked out right before Izzy burst in.

"I want them all Chefy!" Izzy said as she grabbed all of the Pokemon. The only Pokemon who wasn't trying to get out was Totodile who was laughing and dancing.

"Sorry crazy, but you can only have one." Chef said, "And it seems like that one like you. " He then pointed at Totodile. "Put the rest of them down and I'll give you Totodile's Pokeball."

"I'm going to call you Chompers!" Izzy said as Totodile danced happily in front of her. She then called him back into its Pokeball.

The next person was Dawn. She looked at all of the Pokemon's auras and finally selected Snivy. "This one's aura tells me that she does not want to hurt others unless her friends are in danger."

"Fine. Take it." Chef said throwing Snivy's Pokeball. Dawn sent Snivy into her Pokeball and walked out of the room.

The next person was Dakota. She looked at the Pokemon and remembered something. "Sam's favorite pokemon is a Cyndaquil. So I will choose the one from the same generation as Cyndaquil. I want Chikorita."

Chef gave Dakota the Pokeball and Chikorita went inside. Then Noah came in.

"Honestly, I want Chimchar. It happens to be my personal favorite fire type." Noah said taking Chimchar's Pokeball.

The next contestant to come was Brick. He saw that Bulbasaur. "Honestly, I always wanted to see a dinosaur when I was a kid so I'd like Bulbasaur." Brick said.

The next contestant was Zoey who looked at both Torchic and Mudkip. She saw more of herself in the Torchic and picked it. "Let's get ready Torchic." Zoey said to Torchic.

Mike then was next. Since Mudkip was the last of the starters, Mike was instantly assigned to him.

"Alright, who will choose their first pokemon next? What region will the contestants be going to? How are we going to spilt the teams up? Find out next chapter on Total Drama Pokemon World Adventure" Chef yelled as he pulled out another 15 Pokeballs.

* * *

Current Pokemon Standings

**Brick**

Bulbusaur

**Courtney**

Charmander

**LaShawna**

Squirtle

**Dakota**

Chikorita

**Staci**

Cyndaquil

**Izzy**

Totodile

**Trent**

Treecko

**Zoey**

Torchic

**Mike**

Mudkip

**Beth**

Turtwig

**Noah**

Chimchar

**Lindsay**

Piplup (Piper)

**B**

Oshawott

**Dawn**

Snivy (Viper)

**Lightning**

Tepig (Fighter)


	2. Choosing Starters Part 2

"Alright, welcome back from the break." Chris said smiling. "Chef has put 15 new Pokemon back into the room. The next contestant to pick their first Pokemon is Harold."

When Harold walked into the room, all of the starters were in one large pen instead of five smaller pens.

He looked around at the starters looking at which one he wanted to select to go with him on his journey in the Pokemon world. "Chef, I would like Turtwig please" Harold said.

The next contestant to walk in was Sam. "I can't believe that I get to pick my very own Pokemon. I should pick one of my favorites. And since I get to choose from the first Pokemon you get, I choose my first Pokemon Cyndaquil. It was my first Pokemon due to my first game being Silver." Sam said picking up the Pokeball.

The next person to choose was Tyler. "This is going to be awesome!" Tyler yelled as he ran into the room. He tripped and was almost about to fall onto the starters. That is until they all ran away except for Chimchar, who caught him.

"Sweet! I want this one!" Tyler said as Chimchar was still holding him.

After Tyler, the next contestant was DJ. He smiled at the Chikorita. "Hey there you," DJ said petting the grass pokemon. "Do you want to be my friend?" DJ asked. Chikorita nodded happily.

The next person to go in was Sadie. "Why can't I come in with Katie?" Sadie asked Chef.

"Just choose one of them and go!" Chef yelled throwing the fatter BFFFL towards the Pokemon. She smiled at Mudkip who was up in her face and she looked at Chef. "Can I have this one?"

"Why, is it because you heard I like Mudkips? Well if it wasn't for Chris, you wouldn't have it!" Chef yelled.

The next person was Heather. She looked at the remaining Pokemon. "Alright, Alejandro most likely will choose a fire type, so I better chose one of the water types. So, between Squirtle, Totodile, Piplup and Oshawott, I really think that the Oshawott looks best for me."

Bridgette walked into the room next. "Alright surfer girl, pick one of these and get out. We have a schedule." Chef said reading a book called _So What If You Like Luvdisc_.

Bridgette picked up Squirtle and was about to say something until Chef interrupted her. "Yes take it and go."

The next person was Jo. She walked in and her choices were Bulbasaur, Charmander, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Piplup, Snivy and Tepig.

"Alright, I want a champion partner. If you don't like it, there is the door." Jo said. Instantly Tepig started to tackle the door down. "Okay, so that one is not going to be mine"

She looked at Charmander which was giving Tepig a look that she would normally give Cameron. "You like a leader. You are going to be the head of my team"

The next person to go in was Gwen. After a long time looking at the Pokemon, she picked up the Torchic. "You are just going to take it?"

"I remember that my brother had the game. He said that Torchic is the best." Gwen said.

Justin walked and and Tepig started to star at him like Owen would. "Ugly, ugly, ugly and ugly" Justin said walking past Tepig, Bulbasaur, Totodile, and Treecko. "That one might be the least ugly." Justin said looking at Piplup.

Cody was the next person to come in. "Darn it, I wish I would have been randomly choose first. My favorite starter from each gen was chosen." Cody said sadly. This caused him to get glares from Totodile, Treecko, Snivy and Tepig. Bulbasaur did a shoulder shrug as if it was saying _Being from the same region as Charmander, I get that a lot_. "Fine then, I'm taking Bulbasaur" Cody said picking up Bulbasaur.

Owen was the next person to enter the room. "Sweet this is awesome!" Owen said picking up the remaining four. "I want all of you to be my friends!"

Totodile, Treecko, and Snivy started to choke and tried to get out for air. Tepig however smiled and snorted in delight. "I want this own! It's a fire type so it will help me cook dinner" Owen said as both he and Tepig started to drool over the word dinner.

The person after Owen was Anne Maria. She walked in and simply walked past Totodile. Then after looking at both Treecko and Snivy, and applying a lot of hair spray, Treecko started to get away because it couldn't breathe. "Alright, just you can be with me, Snivy!" Anne Maria said.

Katie walked in and looked at Totodile, who was looking like at her chest area, and Treecko, which was lying down against the wall. "A pervert of a crocodile or lizard with some sort of bush tail, I choose this one!" Katie said before picking up

Blaineley stormed in only to get Totodile. "Great! I'm stuck with this one?!" Blaineley said. She picked up Totodile and then suddenly, Totodile bit her chest. "What was that for you perv?"

After a long wait, Alejandro was the next person in. "So I get to pick which one I get, and which one the other seven will not have. I know that Heather thinks I will choose a fire type, but I should pick a grass type to throw her off!" Upon hearing that, Chikorita backed away with Turtwig. "Alright,  
I will choose Bulbasaur."

Eva stormed into the room. She glared at the pokemon. Quickly, most of the Pokemon except for Torchic backed away quickly. "You know. Finally somebody who doesn't run away and hide from me two minutes."

After that was Sierra, she looked around and saw a Squirtle. "This one reminds me of my Codykins!" Sierra said hugging it.

Next up was the party boy Geoff. He looked at the remaining Pokemon. "Who wants to party?" Geoff asked. Cyndaquil started to jump up and down after hearing this.

After the party boy and his new fire type, Scott walked into the room. He looked at the remaining pokemon. He quickly passed Charmander, Chikorita, Tepig, Oshawott, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimcahr and Piplup. "I need something that will take a hit," Scott said before seeing Treecko, "Okay, that one will do."

Duncan smirked as he looked at the remaining starters. Out of the eight of them, he quickly choose to not pick Tepig, Snivy, or Chikorita. "Okay, I need somebody who is strong and won't back down from a fight. We'll need to cream the others cause we are taking the dinner to the table."

Hearing this, the Totodile jumped up and down eagerly.

After Duncan, the next person to come in here and looked around, "I'm going to need to have a strong Pokemon who will be with me til we win, eh!" Ezekiel said looking at the Pokemon. Many of them were starting to get tired except for Oshawott who was jumping up.

Cameron was the last person to walk in. "My mom let me play Pokemon once, so I know that I should use Turtwig, for when he evolves into Torterra, he loses his weakness to fire." Cameron said picking up the turtle.

* * *

Chris stood infront of the contestants with their starter Pokemon. "Alright, I would everybody with a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle to stand in that first circle."

Alejandro, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Jo, LaShawna and Sierra walked into the first circle. "Congrats! You guys are now called the Kanto Trainers. Alright, in the second circle, I want anybody who has a Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile into the second circle."

Blaineley, Dakota, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Sam and Staci walked into the second circle. "Congrats, you guys are now the Johto Battlers! I want everybody with a Treecko, Torchic or Mudkip in the third circle."

Eva, Gwen, Katie, Mike, Sadie, Scott, Trent and Zoey walked into the thord circle. "You guys are now known as the Hoenn Coordinators. I want everybody with a Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup in the fourth circle." Chris said.

Beth, Cameron, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, Noah and Tyler walked into the fourth circle. "You guys are known as the Sinnoh Catchers. I want anybody with a Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott into the last circle."

Anne Maria, B, Dawn, Ezekiel, Heather, Lightning and Owen walked into the last circle. "You guys are now known as the Unova Travelers. Alright, you guys are able to use the confessional now."

* * *

Confessionals

Izzy smirked starring at her Totodile. "I'm going to name you Chompies!" Izzy said, "What do you think of that?"

Chompies then jumped up happily.

* * *

Duncan laughed before saying, "You won't believe what I had this guy do to Harold. I poured some pokemon food down his pants and some of the Pokemon bit him in the *bleep*"

* * *

"Why did Duncan steal my pokemon food?" Beth asked.

* * *

"Okay, I'm thinking about telling Gwen about how Duncan is pranking Harold." LaShawna, "These pranks are getting are getting out of hand"

* * *

"Chompies! I like your new hat!" Izzy told her Totodile, who was wearing Harold's pants on his head.

"Izzy, can I have my pants back?" Harold asked from outside.

* * *

"Where is my Tepig? I can't have lost him already!" Owen said crying.

* * *

"Note to self, give Owen his Tepig back" Harold said with his Turtwig and Owen's tepig on his laps. There is multiple bite mark on in his pants.

* * *

"Duncan! Did you just do that to Harold?" Gwen asked angrily to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but Dorkis was asking for it." Duncan said

"I can't believe you!" Gwen said, "You need to stop bulling the others! They are my friends!"

"Great, now you're trying to change me? Just want I need Courtney Jr!" Duncan snapped.

"You think that I'm like Courtney! That is it, we are through!" Gwen said causing everybody to hear.

* * *

Confessionals

"Yes!" Cody said, "Now, Gwen can be mine!"

* * *

"Yes!" Trent said, "Maybe now I can win Gwen back"

* * *

"Right when I was starting to support them" Sierra said, "It is a shame really"

* * *

"Alright, get back in your teams carpets now!" Chris said. Everybody and their pokemon did so. "You guys might want to return your pokemon."

After doing so, Chris pressed a button causing the carpets to move and portals opened underneath the contestants and they all fell into them as teams.

* * *

**Don't Worry. The remaining pokemon will be given to the rivals.**

Current Pokemon Standings

**Alejandro- **Bulbasaur (F)

**Anne Maria- **Snivy (F)

**B** –Oshawott (F)

**Beth**- Turtwig (M)

**Blaineley- **Totodile (M)

**Brick**- Bulbasaur (M)

**Bridgette- **Squirtle (F)

**Cameron- **Turtwig (F)

**Cody- **Bulbasaur (M)

**Courtney**- Charmander (M)

**Dakota**- Chikorita (M)

**Dawn**- Snivy (F)

**DJ- **Chikorita (F)

**Duncan- **Totodile (M)

**Eva- **Torchic (M)

**Ezekiel- **Oshawott (M)

**Geoff- **Cyndaquil (M)

**Gwen- **Torchic (F)

**Harold- **Turtwig (F)

**Heather- **Oshawott (F)

**Izzy**- Totodile (M)

**Jo- **Charmander (F)

**Justin- **Piplup (F)

**Katie- **Treecko (M)

**LaShawna**- Squirtle (M)

**Lightning**- Tepig (M)

**Lindsay**- Piplup (F)

**Noah**- Chimchar (M)

**Mike**- Mudkip (F)

**Owen- **Tepig (M)

**Sadie- **Mudkip (F)

**Sam- **Cyndaquil (F)

**Scott- **Treecko (M)

**Sierra- **Squirtle (M)

**Staci-** Cyndaquil (F)

**Trent-** Treecko (M)

**Tyler-** Chimchar (M)

**Zoey-** Torchic (F)


	3. Delivery Day

**Bold= PokeDex**

_Italics= Signs_

* * *

Alejandro, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Jo, LaShawna and Sierra looked around. There were a couple of houses and a building that resembled a laboratory. There was a few people walking around.

"Where are we?" Alejandro asked confused.

"Well, I believe that we are in Pallet Town." Cody said.

"Hey, what's this?" Bridgette said taking a sticky note off her back.

"Congrats Kanto Battlers. You're first step is to find Professor Oak." Courtney said after snatching the note and reading it.

"Do you remember where it is, Codykins?" Sierra asked Cody getting a little too close.

"It also says, Cody your team needs to do this on their own, no telling them about anything. They need to encounter it themselves." Courtney said.

"What? I think we should check the laboratory." LaShawna said. She pointed to the lab.

"What makes you say that?" Brick asked.

LaShawna points to the sign which read _Oak's Lab. "_Alright, makes sense for me." Brick said shrugging.

* * *

Inside, the Kanto battlers saw that Professor Oak along with his grandson Gary were talking. "But Gramps, I want a Squirtle!"

"I'm sorry but a trainer already took a Squirtle." Oak said.

"Was it Ash? Then I want a Bulbasaur!" Gary said.

"All of the Bulbasaurs and Squirtles were already taken!" Oak said.

"Fine, then I'll take a Charmander!" Gary said.

"Why hello, Kanto Trainers." Oak said.

"Hey, you guys, I already got my first pokemon. I choose to battle you!" Gary said pointing at Brick. "Aren't you a little old to be a Pokemon trainer?"

"But I don't want to hurt you." Brick said.

"A Pokemon Battle! Go Charmander!" Gary said throwing out a pokeball. "Go Charmander!"

The charmander appeared in a flash and glared at Alejandro and Sierra.

"Okay then, go Bulbasaur!" Brick said throwing his Pokeball out.

"Charmander use Scratch!" Gary ordered and then Charmander used Scratch.

"What do I do?" Brick yelled back to his teammates.

"I don't know. Throw Bulbasaur at it." Jo said.

"Tell Bulbasaur to use an attack!" Cody said, "It can only know Growl and Tackle right now"

"Alright then! Bulbasaur use Growl!" Brick said.

"Charmander use Scratch!" Gary yelled.

Charmander keep running into Bulbasaur completely without looking like it took damage.

"What! That attack didn't work? Weak" Jo said.

"No, it worked. Growl lowers an opponent's attack power." Sierra said, "What? Cody plays Pokemon good. He's so sexy"

"Now Charmander use Scratch!" Gary said.

"Tackle!" Brick said.

The two starters ran into each other, but Bulbasaur sent Charmander flying back.

"Again!" Gary yelled.

"Keep it up!" Brick said.

Bulbasaur and Charmander then used Tackle and Scratch. They both had lost a lot of damage and the first one to give in would lose the battle. Then Bulbasaur was able to break threw.

Charmander fainted.

**Bulbasaur went up to Level 7. Bulbasaur learned Leech Seed.**

"What was that noise?" Brick asked shocked.

"Looks like I took the wrong Pokemon!" Gary mumbled. "Whatever! I'm heading out of here! Gramps and Kanto Trainers smell ya later!"

Gary popped his head back in the doorway. "And don't ask my sister for a Town Map cause I'm telling her to not give you guys any!"

"I was wondering if you guys could go to Viridian City before you guys start your journey." Oak asked the eight teenagers.

"What, no get it…" Jo annoyed.

"We would be happy to" Cody said interrupting her.

"Alright, well you kids have to go to Viridian City to get it from the Pokemart." Professor Oak explained, "You can go up Route 1 and then you will reach Viridian City"

Oak gave each team member 2000 P, and 5 Pokeballs.

* * *

Then outside, of the lab, Jo was glaring at Cody. "Why did you do that? We need to some sort of challenge!" Jo yelled.

"Can we just get a more on? The sooner we do it, the sooner we get the challenge done!" Courtney said annoyed.

Suddenly, a wild rattata appeared. "Don't worry, guys. I got this!" Jo said almost going to throw her Charmander's Pokeball.

"I got this! Now, I can show you guys how to catch a wild pokemon!" Cody said getting in front of Jo.

"Let's do this Saurence!" Cody said throwing the Pokeball that revealed his Bulbasaur.

"Wait, you named in Saurence?" Jo asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because of two reasons. First, it gives you more of a bond with your Pokemon. And second, me, Al and Brick each have a Bulbasaur, there has to be one way to tell them apart."

* * *

Confessionals

"Alright, so Cody told us about nicknames. I'll be let him explain so I have an edge in the game. Watch out Heather. I'm be coming for you." Alejandro said before laughing.

* * *

"Okay, so nicknaming a Pokemon gives you a stronger bond with it. I wonder what I should name mine. How about Bruteroot?" Brick said looking at his Bulbasaur. Bruteroot nodded towards his master. "Alright then, Bruteroot, return!" Bruteroot then was returned to his Pokeball.

* * *

"Okay, I want a good relationship with my Pokemon. I'm thinking about naming my Squirt." Bridgette said looking down at her Pokeball.

* * *

"Why is Cody being the team leader? I was a CIT!" Courtney said, "Charles and I am going to crush that little dweeb!" Charles then nodded.

* * *

"GO CODY! I hope that he notices that I named my Squirtle Codycakes after him." Sierra said hugging her Pokeball.

* * *

"Alright! Let's start this up with Tackle!" Cody said. Saurence then used tackle on the wild Rattata.

"Wait, don't you want to catch it?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes but it is more likely to be caught if has lost some damage or has a status aliment" Cody said not even noticing that Rattata that used Tail Whip and a Tackle.

"Okay, but shouldn't you catch it before your Saurence get killed by it" Bridgette said pointing towards the two fighting Pokemon.

"Good job Saurence! Go Pokeball!" Cody said throwing an empty Pokeball at the Rattata. The Pokeball was shaking. All the eight trainers were staring at the Pokeball. Suddenly, the Pokeball stopped shaking.

"Yes! I just caught a Rattata!" Cody said picking up the Pokeball holding his Rattata. "I think I'm going to name it Fang"

"Okay, can we get to Virdian already?" Jo asked annoyed.

"Hey, look at that bird!" LaShawna said pointing to a Pidgey.

"I'm going to catch it!" Jo said throwing a Pokeball. The Pokeball wiggled and then stopped. "Yeah! I caught a Pidgey!" Jo said jumping up.

"Next, time you might want to take down its health a little bit" Cody said.

Suddenly, a large group of Pidgeys flew out of the trees. "Wait, we can take these. C'mon out Saurena!" Alejandro said almost throwing out a pokeball.

"No, they are too powerful!" Cody said stopping Alejandro and then running.

"Cody wait up!" Sierra said running behind him and the rest of the group to follow.

* * *

"Okay, what do we do now?" Brick asked tired and falling down.

"I suggest that we split up" Cody said.

* * *

Cody and Sierra walked up into the Pokemart. "Codykins, where are we?" Sierra asked.

"Well, here is the Pokemart. We can buy and sell items such as Pokeballs and Potions." Cody explained.

"Do they sell laptops? I need to update my blog." Sierra asked.

"No," Cody said before turning to the counter. "We are here to pick up a deliver to Professor Oak."

"Okay. Well, here you go." The counter woman said giving Cody a bag.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Brick was around the edges of the city. He then tripped on a rock and collided with a tree. Then a wurmple landed infront of it.

"Bruteroot!" Brick said sending out Bruteroot.

* * *

Bridgette and LaShawna were up at the north of the city. They noticed an old man that was lying on the ground.

"Where is my coffee?" The old man shouted.

"We don't have any coffee!" LaShawna yelled.

"I want my coffee!" The Old man yelled back.

Bridgette then grabbed LaShawna and started to pull her away from the old man before LaShawna decided to get violent.

* * *

Courtney and Jo were walking into a gym. "What kind of gym is closed? That's just stupid!" Jo said after reading the sign on the glass door.

* * *

Alejandro was walking into the Pokemon Center when a little girl walked up to him. He walked up to a young girl with pink hair behind the counter. "Why hello chica."

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. May I heal your Pokemon?" The girl said turning around.

"Okay." Alejandro said giving her his Saurena's Pokeball.

"Alright, I will be on minute." Nurse Joy said as a Chansey took the Pokeball into the back.

Behind the wall, Chansey opened the Pokeball and jammed an Oran Berry into it.

* * *

A few minutes later, all of the team was outside the Pokemon Center. "So we return this to Professor Oak, right?"

"Guys, how do we get back to Pallet Town?" Brick asked.

"Follow me!" Cody said now jumping over a fence.

"Is that legal? And why didn't we go that way on the way here?" Courtney asked annoyed.

"Some reason it's a one way thing." Cody said.

* * *

Back at Oak's lab, Oak turned around and saw the Kanto Battlers. "Hello, I see you brought me my medication."

"For what?" LaShawna asked.

"Well, sometimes I have a memory problem."

"Listen, did we win or not?" Jo asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure, but here you go!" Oak said giving eqch member of the Kanto Trainers a Pokedex and each a potion

* * *

**Alejandro**

**Pokemon**

Bulbasaur Lv. 5 (F) (Saurena)

Tackle Growl - -

**Items**

Pokeball (x5)

Potion

**Brick**

**Pokemon**

Bulbasaur Lv. 7 (M) (Bruteroot)

Tackle Growl Leech Seed -

Wurmple Lv. 4 (F) ()

String Shot Tackle - -

**Items**

Pokeball (x5)

**Bridgette**

**Pokemon**

Squirtle Lv. 5 (F) (Squirt)

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Items**

Pokeball (x5)

**Cody**

**Pokemon**

Bulbasaur Lv. 5 (M) (Saurence)

Tackle Growl - -

Rattata Lv. 3 (F) (Fang)

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Items**

Pokeball (x4)

Potion

**Courtney**

**Pokemon**

Charmander Lv. 5 (M) (Charles)

Scratch Growl - -

**Items**

Pokeball (x5)

Potion

**Jo**

**Pokemon**

Charmander Lv. 5 (M) (Mushu)

Scratch Growl - -

Pidgey Lv. 4 (M) (Pidge)

Tackle - - -

**Items**

Pokeball (x4)

Potion

**LaShawna**

**Pokemon**

Squirtle Lv. 5 (M) (Shellshocker)

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Items**

Pokeball (x5)

Potion

**Sierra**

**Pokemon**

Squirtle Lv. 5 (M) (Codycakes)

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Items**

Pokeball (x5)

Potion


End file.
